1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal processing apparatus which outputs an input interlaced video signal with a field signal having a period different from the field period of the video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some of the conventional video signal processing apparatuses, an input video signal is stored in a frame memory and control is performed so that a portion of the stored video signal on the side where write access is not performed is read out.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-332975, an art precedent to the present invention, is known.
In the conventional video signal processing apparatus, when an input video signal is output with a field period different from the field period of this video signal, a field signal for the input video signal (input field signal) and a field signal for output (readout field signal) are asynchronous with each other and, therefore, not only overtaking of fields of the video signal but also continuous display of the same field of the video signal occurs. There has been a problem that a moving image is displayed with unnaturalness and degradation in image quality occurs.
The present invention has been achieved to solve the problem of the conventional art and an object of the present invention is to provide an video signal processing apparatus which, when outputting an input video signal with the period of a readout field signal (readout field period) different from the field period of an input field signal (input field period), can minimize overtaking of fields of a video signal and continuous display of the video signal of the same field and reducing degradation in image quality of the output video signal.